Power amplifiers are an essential component of modern wireless communications devices. Specifically, power amplifiers are often used to amplify wireless signals for transmission from one or more antennas. To maintain the fidelity of wireless signals, it is generally desirable for power amplifiers to be as linear as possible. However, conventional power amplifiers often suffer from significant non-linear behavior (e.g., AM-PM distortion) due to parasitic capacitances therein. Solutions to this problem have proposed coupling fixed compensation capacitors to power amplifiers to cancel the aforementioned parasitic capacitances. While such an approach may improve linearity at small signal levels, it often further degrades linearity at large signal levels where these parasitic capacitances may exhibit significant non-linear behavior. Accordingly, there is a need for power amplifiers with improved linearity at both small and large signal levels.